Each of the above applications has the same assignee as the present invention, and each is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to electrical circuit breakers and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for assembling by automated production miniature circuit breakers which contain arcing fault detection systems.
Electrical systems in residential, commercial and industrial applications usually include a panelboard for receiving electrical power from a utility source. The electrical power is then delivered from the panelboard to designated branch circuits supplying one or more loads. Typically, various types of protective devices are connected to the branch circuits to reduce the risk of injury, damage or fires. The protective devices may be mounted within the panelboard or external to the panelboard.
Circuit breakers are a well known type of protective device which are designed to trip open and interrupt an electric circuit in response to detecting overloads and short circuits. Overload protection is provided by a thermal element which, when heated by the increased current, will cause the circuit breaker to trip and interrupt the power. This can occur when too many loads draw power from the same branch circuit at the same time, or when a single load draws more power than the branch circuit is designed to carry. Short circuit protection is provided by an electromagnetic element that trips when sensing high current flow. Additionally, many circuit breakers include ground fault interruption (GFI) circuitry to protect against ground faults which occur when current flows from a hot conductor to ground through a person or object.
Arcing fault detectors are another type of protective device which may be employed in an electrical distribution system. Arcing fault detectors are designed to trip open and interrupt an electric circuit in response to arcing faults, which occur when electric current xe2x80x9carcsxe2x80x9d or flows through ionized gas between two ends of a broken conductor, between two conductors supplying a load, or between a conductor and ground. Arcing faults typically result from corroded, worn or aged wiring or insulation, loose connections, wiring damaged by nails or staples through the insulation, and electrical stress caused by repeated overloading, lightning strikes, etc. The presence of an arcing fault creates a significant fire hazard because it generates heat which may ignite the conductor insulation and adjacent combustible materials. Standard circuit breakers typically can not detect arcing faults because branch or load impedance may cause the level of load current to be reduced below the trip curve setting of a standard circuit breaker.
Each branch circuit of the electrical distribution system may include a selected combination of standard circuit breaker components, arcing fault detection circuitry or GFI circuitry to protect the branch circuit from associated hazardous conditions including overcurrents, arcing faults and ground faults. Whatever combination is selected, it is preferred that the protective devices are packaged together within a miniature circuit breaker housing adapted to be positioned within an electrical distribution panelboard or load center.
The present invention relates to the production of circuit breakers including arcing fault detection components in conjunction with standard circuit breaker components and/or GFI. Production of such circuit breakers by automated equipment is desirable.
Consequently, the present inventors have sought improved arcing fault detectors which facilitate automated production, or, if desired, manual assembly, through xe2x80x9ctop-downxe2x80x9d methods, which require access from only one side of the circuit breaker.
The present invention facilitates automated production (or hand assembly) of circuit breakers which include arcing fault detectors. Such detectors comprise a toroidal sensor having an annular core encompassing a current-carrying load line in which the sensing coil is wound helically on the core such as has been described in the patent applications referenced above.
In one embodiment, the assembly includes a circuit board and a two-piece sensor core in a two piece housing. The lower sections of the core and housing are connected to the circuit board and the upper sections of the core and housing are detachably mountable to their respective lower sections. A helical winding is placed on the lower core and is attached to conductive pins which make electrical contact with the circuit board. When the upper core is locked to the lower core, they form a hollow center oriented horizontally. Electrical power is supplied to an electrical load via attachment to a load line terminal located on one side of the sensing coil. The load line terminal extends through the hollow center of the sensing coil. An insulator is disposed around the portion of the load line terminal within the center of the sensing coil. A connection to the electrical supply is provided via a load terminal which is connected to the load line terminal after it has emerged on the opposite side of the sensing coil. In an alternative embodiment, the upper section of the housing is omitted.
In another embodiment, the sensing coil is positioned on the circuit board so that the hollow center of the coil is oriented vertically and the load line terminal is connected to the load terminal above the sensing coil. Alternatively, the sensing coil may be one-piece and positioned with the hollow center mounted horizontally. In such an embodiment, the terminal would be inserted within the sensing coil and weld connections made to the load terminal and the circuit board after the sensing coil has been positioned.
In other embodiments the neutral terminal connection to the circuit breaker is made through a strain relief member to facilitate automated assembly.
The invention also includes a power connector to a circuit board comprising a clip for frictional engagement with the load line terminal.